Amour refoulé
by Fushicho
Summary: Nouvelle version de Pas si malade que ça. Les Chevaliers sont ressuscités et, si certains voient cela uniquement comme une bénédiction, d'autres y voient une seconde chance.Peutêtre rating MA a venir. Fanfic yaoi, homophobes s'abstebir
1. Chapter 1

Tout d'abord, chers lecteurs, je tiens a vous dire que je suis sincèrement désolée.

Je ne continuerais pas mes fanfics, étant donné que mon inspiration est partie et qu'elles ne me plaisent plus.

Cependant, J'ai commencé une nouvelle fanfic. Je sais, vous allez me dire que si j'ai de l'inspiration pour celle-ci, je devrais en avoir pour les autres également. Malheureusement, non.

Cette fanfic ne sera qu'une autre version de « Pas si malade que ça ».

Mais je devrais la terminer, étant donné que j'ai un scénario, pour une fois. Le fond est déjà écrit et cela devrait m'aider a écrire.

Plus tard, je réécrirais peut-être mes fanfics précédentes, cela reste a voir.

J'ai déjà entamé le premier chapitre mais je ne saurais vous dire quand je le posterais, étant donné que je n'écris pas tellement souvent et que j'essaye de développer, d'autant plus que les cours vont bientôt reprendre.

Encore désolée.


	2. Chapter 2

Suite aux trois guerres divines et en particulier celle d'Hadès, la Terre s'était malheureusement retrouvée sans aucun protecteur digne de ce nom. Ce détail, pourtant anodin quelques années auparavant, attira bien vite l'attention de plus d'un Dieu de bas étages aux idées malfaisante et désireux de faire main basse sur la planète bleue afin d'acquérir un tant soit peu de pouvoir. Car nombre d'entre eux rêvaient de pouvoir rivaliser avec les Dieux principaux. Cela les avait rendus cupides et prêts a n'importe quel coup bas pour arriver a leurs fins.

Saori y vit un prétexte parfait pour faire ressusciter ses Chevaliers. Car elle se lamentait chaque jour d'avoir perdu ces hommes si courageux, attachants mais aussi fidèles a eux-mêmes. De plus, elle s'en voulait considérablement d'avoir provoqué leur mort. Aussi la jeune femme commença-t-elle a passer ses journées a prier Zeus de lui rendre ceux qui, au fil du temps, étaient devenus ses amis.

Au vu de la situation de la Terre qui se désagrégeait de jour en jour et des prières incessantes du réceptacle de sa Fille Bien Aimée, le Père d'Athéna accepta cette requête quelque peu démesurée. Bien sûr, il fallut un certain temps pour cela. Car Hadès était en totale opposition avec son frère ! Evidemment. Car il ne tolérait pas que l'on puisse aller a l'encontre de son autorité. Mais il lui fallut bien s'incliner. On ne discute pas le Dieu des Dieux !

Un beau matin, alors que Saori se rendait une fois de plus devant la statue d'Athéna pour prier, elle eut l'heureuse surprise de voir tous ses Chevaliers allongés là, sans leurs armures, comme s'ils étaient tombés du ciel. Et ils semblaient tous en bonne santé. Sous l'émotion, elle plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche et fut incapable de bouger. On les lui avait rendus… Ses protecteurs, ses amis… Ils étaient tous là… Même Kanon ! Elle n'avait pas osé parler de lui mais elle avait secrètement espéré que lui aussi, soit ressuscité. Ne serais-ce que pour Saga.

Petit a petit, elle perçut du mouvement au milieu des hommes, a commencer par Aldébaran, un des plus solides. Ce fut ensuite le tour des autres Or, bientôt suivis par les cinq Bronzes et tout les autres. Toujours incapable de bouger, elle les vit se relever difficilement, s'aidant les uns les autres. Même Camus et surtout Death Mask acceptèrent l'aide des autres. Un deuxième miracle ! Les Chevaliers commencèrent a regarder autour d'eux, l'air incrédule pour la plupart. Ils finirent par se tourner vers la réincarnation de leur Déesse qui, a présent retenait ses larmes.

Si Saori avait faillit pleurer, elle se retint, ne serais-ce que part égard pour ses Chevaliers qui l'avaient entourée, la réconfortant du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient, tout en la remerciant. Finalement, la jeune fille finit par se calmer. Après quoi elle les serra un a un contre elle, même les plus froids d'entre eux. Après quoi ils discutèrent tous ensemble, pour en arriver au fait des conditions de vie. Car, a présent que la Terre était sauvée, leur mission de Chevaliers était terminée. Alors pourquoi continuer a vivre dans la pauvreté ? Cependant, il fut décidé qu'on en reparlerait plus tard. Car ils étaient tous fatigués.

Chacun retourna alors dans son temple, excepté Shaka qui fut invité a prendre possession du temple de la balance, Dhoko préférant retourner aux Cinq Pics. Le chemin fut difficile pour Mü. Tout d'abord, il était fatigué et devoir descendre toutes ces marches ne lui plaisait guère. Pourtant, il le fit, ne serais-ce que pour pouvoir aller dormir. Et pour ne rien arranger il se sentait totalement abattu, il ne voulait pas revoir Death Mask. Même s'il devait rester en Enfer pour cela.

Tête basse et les yeux mi-clos, le Chevalier du Bélier était finalement parvenu a atteindre son temple, où un cri de ce qui devait être son nom le sortit de ses pensées. Machinalement, il avait relevé la tête, apercevant Kiki qui accourrait vers lui. S'agenouillant, il serra son disciple contre lui, retenant une larme d'émotion. Pas question de retourner en Enfer. Il n'avait pas le droit de laisser ce petit bonhomme tout seul.

Mais sentant cependant un fameux mal de tête poindre, Mü prévint son élève qu'il était épuisé et qu'il voulait dormir. Et il se fit presque traîner dans sa chambre par un petit atlante sautillant et apparemment prêt a jouer les nounous. C'était vraiment adorable. Ne prenant même pas le temps de se déshabiller, il se laissa tomber sur son lit et ne tarda pas a sombrer dans un profond sommeil dont il n'émergea que le lendemain matin.

* * *

Je m'excuse de ce petit chapitre mais je ferais plus long la prochaine fois, promi! 

Je pense répéter ce que tout les auteurs disent mais... review?


End file.
